I understand you
by the-door-wizard
Summary: A short story of Soul and Maka I will add more.


Just a drabble of Soul and Maka

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

"I am not playing BlackStar, I don't even understand the rules!" I snarled at him. Break had only just started, and Soul had dragged me down to the court with the others.

"Come on Maka, it wont be bad, anyways Kid wont play since hes having an OCD breakdown," BlackStar argued. "We can even pick new teams for this game." Oh, that's why he wanted me to play so bad. I was not tricking Soul like this.

"Just play, Maka" Soul interrupted. Shit, he would be pissed when he looks back at this moment.

"Then its settled, Maka your playing," I simmered at BlackStar. "Now, we'll need new team captains... how about Soul and Tsubaki?" Soul and Tsubaki looked at one and another and nodded.

"Tsubaki, you can pick first," Soul told her.

"Thanks Soul. Um... BlackStar" Tsubaki

"Liz," he smiled at her.

"Patty"

"...Maka," Dead last thanks Soul. "Okay so whats the Stakes?"

"You have to play us one original song if your team losses," Liz said with a maliciousness smile.

I looked at Soul, His brow frowned, eyes turned dark, and his shoulders tensed. "No."

Smugly BlackStar replied, "You have to team captain."

"Okay but if You lose, Tsubaki, you have to tell us one of your most perverted thoughts."

Tsubakis face turned scarlet, but she managed to squeak out a, "Deal."

We walked to our side of the court I felt a hand wrap around my elbow, and low voice mutter, "Did you know about this?" I looked over at him, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yeah" If possible his eyes turned darker. We toke our positions, and started to play. Not that it mattered: I was useless, and Patty was in on the plan to trick Soul and helped the other team, and even though Soul tried as hard as he could there was no way for him to win.

"22 to 7 you lose Soul, " BlackStar had a smug grin. Liz and Patty both grabbed each of Souls arms, like he was a prisoner.

"Let go of me, I'll keep my side of the deal," He spat out. Soul yanked his arms free from the sisters and started down the street.

"HEY, Where are you going?" BlackStar shouted after him.

" To my apartment, I need a piano to play," Soul shouted back. We all fell in line after him. I moved ahead of the group, who consisted of BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid (who had gotten over his symmetrical problem half way through the game), to walk with Soul. He didn't talk to me, or even look at me. I reached out my soul wavelength to him, I felt his wavelength flex then shy away from mine. I looked at him hoping he would talk to me, but it was useless. When Soul got angry he toke care not to hurt anyone or anything around him.

We reached the apartment, walked into Souls room awkwardly. He just strode over to his upright piano and sat down. "Anything in particular you guys want to hear?"

"No, as long as its something you came up with," kid replied. Soul nodded his understanding. He positioned his hands lightly over the piano, long slender fingers splayed on the keys motionless. We all sat holding our breath for the first key to ring. Suddenly the air was filled with notes, all melding and un-melding together. The sound was brilliant, but the feeling it filled me with reminded me of the first time I saw my dad with another woman. I looked over at the others as Soul unleashed himself on the piano. Kid's eyes were huge he didn't seem to notice how asymmetrical the room was. Liz sat there holding one hand to her chest and a distant look on her face. Patty's face was full of a child like wonder. BlackStar's mouth had fallen open and just stayed there in complete shock. Tsubaki had one hand pressed to her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

I could already hear the end coming but I was unwilling to let it go. His hands stilled on the piano as the last notes still wavered in the air. He stood up.

"Shut your mouth BlackStar you'll attract flies," he said as he passed us on his way out of the room. As he passed me I felt his finger brush away a tear I hadn't known i let fall. I sat there for a moment, then I hear the creak of hinges.

"Soul wait!" I yelled as I sprinted out of the room. I pulled open the door of our apartment in time to see the door to the complex close. "SOUL," I screeched. I tore down the stairs and out the door, but it was to late. I could hear the engine of the motorcycle fading into the distance. I walked back upstairs feeling hollow.

I walked into the living room where everyone had gathered. They were talking about the song.

"I was reminded of..." Liz trailed off as if her thoughts were to personal. "The thoughts I had were sad, but something that can not be forgotten."

" I thought of my brother," Tsubaki still had tears on her face. BlackStar stood behind her awkwardly rubbing her back.

" It sounded sad and hurt," Patty's simple answer was a perfect summary.

"I wonder when he'll get back," I mused. They chatted for few more minutes but I didnt feel into it. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't feel like talking about it," I hope they would get the under lying message of leaving.

"Oh, We should have been left 10 minutes ago," Kid said, "Liz, Patty lets go." The three of them stood and left. Tsubaki got up pulling BlackStar with her and hugged me with one arm then dragged BlackStar out the door.

The apartment was empty, eerily silent. The fact that I didn't know when Soul would return added to the hollowness of the apartment. I shook my self then I turning on the TV in an attempt to chase away the loneliness I felt. I grabbed a book and cuddled up on the couch, losing myself in another world.

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a sound, I didn't understand till I heard foot steps. "Soul?" My voice sounded odd. I wanted to get up and find him, but I felt like I was stuffed with cotton. Luckily I had no reason to get up, because Soul was already walking over to me. He knelled down next to the couch. I hummed my approval.

"Hey," he said softly. I felt one of his hands rest on my forehead. " Sorry for running off earlier I just don't like everyone's reactions-" He cut off with a snort as my hand bumping into his face.

"You don't have to explain to me, I know you," I managed to slur out. He smiled at me Taking his hand from my forehead and capturing my hand that hung in the air somewhere near his face.

"Where you waiting for me to get home?"

"I was reading and I think I feel asleep," I yawned re-enforcing my statement. My eye lids felt so heavy, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them open much longer. I thought I heard Souls voice rumble, so I just nodded my head a little. I felt his hands slid under neath me. I was cradled to his chest, from this position I could hear his heart beat like a steady drum. He laid me in bed I could feel the blankets pulled up around me. I felt something soft and warm press against my forehead briefly then it was gone. My consciousness slipped away after that.

* * *

I felt like doing a few one shots I will probably add onto it some more later.

Don't forget to review


End file.
